


The Way You See It

by LuxaLucifer



Series: The Love of Zevran Arainai's Lives [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, nerds, they're just being lovely dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surano felt a thrill in her chest as Zevran wrapped his arm around her waist, calloused brown fingers rubbing her hip lightly. That feeling, the one of excited tendrils wrapping around her heart, never went away no longer how long they were together (over ten years now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You See It

“How long has it been?”

“Too long,” said Zevran, laughing. “But right now? I thought we were shopping.”

Surana laughed, flipped long hair behind her shoulder as she did so. “You’re right, I suppose. A distraction at The Pearl might take a bit long.”

“Exactly my thinking,” said Zevran. “Besides, Tabitha is off on weekends to take care of her family, and you simply must meet her.”

“You’ve told me about her before, I think,” said Surana, who felt a thrill in her chest as Zevran wrapped his arm around her waist, calloused brown fingers rubbing her hip lightly. That feeling, the one of excited tendrils wrapping around her heart, never went away no longer how long they were together (over ten years now).

They headed into the Wonders of Thedas- or they tried to. The shop was closed, and a peek in the windows showed no sign of the Tranquil proprietor. Another sign that the mage rebellion was heating up.

“I’d suggest theft,” said Zevran. “But it seems a little cruel to kick the Circle when they’re down.”

“I wouldn’t say they’re down,” she replied, tugging him forward into the alley next to the shop. “They’re rising up for the first time in a long, long while. It’ll just take a little time for them to get on their feet.”

“I like the way you see it,” said Zevran. She drank in the smirk on his face, the way it crinkled his tattoo (she would give much to see his tattoos for the first time, to lavish them anew).

“Now,” said Zevran, looking around and seeing that they were in the alley. “Why are we here? Don’t tell me we’re going to have fun without The Pearl.”

“Maybe later,” she said. “Right now I just wanted to do this.”

She pulled him down none too gently, hand on the collar of his shirt, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said. “I’m glad we’re here together.”

The area around his eyes softened, and he smiled (the difference between a smile and a smirk was marked, and usually meant the difference between Zevran being awake and being half-asleep, toying with her hair in a rare moment of dropping his guard).

“You as well, mi amor,” he said. “Without you, I doubt I would be alive.”

His honesty warmed her. They walked back into the street, their hidden exchange a secret to all but them.


End file.
